


The Only Reason Why I'm Here Is To Wreak Havoc

by caswritcs



Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: Actually I am just doing what I want, BAMF Original Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Laura's past is based on Natasha Romanoff deal with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswritcs/pseuds/caswritcs
Summary: "I don't care what you do here. But whatever you do, never piss Laura Shepherd off. Never. This girl is a devilish demon with the face of a goddamn angel."The words still ring in his head when he enters the living room.There's someone sitting on the couch, face hidden behind loose dark hair.It's a woman, wearing an oversized sweater and fluffy socks.Since he has no idea who this could be, and why she's lounging on the couch in their wood cabin, Mitch clears his throat."Uhm. Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?"





	The Only Reason Why I'm Here Is To Wreak Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> in case you read this, it's dedicated to you, Sarah ♡ 
> 
> Hello friends and enemies, how are you?  
> It's Cas, your local weirdo writer with a new story, this time based on the movie "American Assassin"
> 
> You can skip this part of the notes but I just want to say something about the updating stuff and so on.  
> I have currently a lot of inspiration for this story but I am still a pretty unorganized person so updates will be after a finished a chapter and this could take from a few days to weeks.  
> Also, this fanfic is planned to be quite long, I am still writing on it and can't even give a somewhat close guess on the word count.
> 
> All characters and the original movie belong to their respective owners, the only thing that's mine is Laura. (and the typos ofc ;) )
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, tell me whar you think below. ^-^
> 
> PS: the amazing Sarah made a video edit about Laura, you can find it here:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5Q8rup7Ex_g

_"I don't care what you do here. But whatever you do, never piss Laura Shepherd off. Never. This girl is a devilish demon with the face of a goddamn angel." ___  
  
The words still ring in his head when he enters the living room.  
There's someone sitting on the couch, face hidden behind loose dark hair.  
It's a woman, wearing an oversized sweater and fluffy socks.  
Since he has no idea who this could be, and why she's lounging on the couch in their wood cabin, Mitch clears his throat.  
"Uhm. Who exactly are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
The woman starts laughing and he feels kind of not taken seriously.  
"Oh I seemed to forgot introducing myself when you arrived. I'm Laura, Laura Shepherd."  
Then she turns her head, tucking the hair behind her ear in one fluid motion and smiles.  
No, that's no smile, that's baring of teeth.  
Her lips have the color of dried blood and the shining white teeth look more dangerous than they actually should.  
Laura's eyes are colored like the ocean on a stormy day and seem to have the same drowning power.  
  
Laura smiles, knowing exactly how the newbie reacts to her.  
He hasn't been the first and he won't be the last.  
Stan warned her of this one though, he seemed to be a bit ... impulsive and controlled by his emotions.  
"And who do I have the honor with?", she asks, voice soft.  
It's not like she doesn't know who she's talking to but being underestimated has always been her greatest power and she usually takes advantage of it.  
"It's Mitch. Rapp.", he says and Laura tilts her head a little.  
  
Once, she's been called "a lioness who plays with her food" and she still likes to use this description till this day.  
The CIA hired Laura for her abilities and manipulation was definitely one of these.  
Gesturing to the TV she let her expression lose a bit of its sharpness.  
"Sherlock.", she explains, "Join me."  
And it's no question, not even an invitation.  
  
So he obeys, sitting down at the edge of the couch, keeping an eye on her from the corner of his eye.  
Hurley _had _warned him about her and the man didn't look like he was joking around.__  
And Mitch could definitely see that her smooth movements were not just elegance, he had done hand-to-hand combat long enough to see that Laura could probably take him down.  
The silence between them is making him  uncomfortable.  
"So.", he says, feeling stupid afterwards, "You gonna join Orion to?"  
  
She laughs again, this time not that imidiating but it still feels like she doesn't take him serious, never has actually.  
"Oh god no. I'm here to train the ones who join Orion, I finished my education is these fielded about twelve years ago.", she explains and it takes all of his willpower not to let his jaw drop open.  
Laura looks like maximum twenty-eight but if she finished twelve years ago, she would've been what? sixteen?  
  
"I can see your surprised face without even looking at it, honey, we need to work on your poker face. And yeah, I started with thirteen, after a ton of crap, finished with barley fifteen."  
He shrugs, still surprised.  
It's not like it's not public knowledge that the secret services pick up kids with fighting abilities and a background that no one would want to have.  
  
"Did Stan tell you when your training starts?", she asks.  
This conversation got dangerously close to her past and Laura doesn't hate anything more than talking about her past.  
She doesn't want to be pitied by people just because her will to live was stronger than her morals.  
The only thing that got her out of the downgoing spiral was killing and she never hesitated to do so.  
But talking about it was still not something she ever considered doing.  
Especially not to the newbie who looked at Laura like a deer in the headlights of a car.  
"Uhm no, he didnt. Why d'you ask?"  
Laura reaches for her phone on the armrest, the blue light shining on her face, accentuating her high cheekbones and the fine contours of her face.  
"I have a lesson scheduled for the newbies in about one hour. There didn't anyone else arrive with you, no?", she asks and puts her phone back.  
Not even waiting for him to answer, she continues.  
  
"Then I'm going to explain you the system we have here. The training here is divided in two parts, the combat and the spy stuff. I'm teaching the general spy stuff like how not to let anyone see behind your cover, how to get information and how to infiltrate a country while no one sees you coming. Also I am the one who'll accompany you to your first mission because I'm your tutor for the first time. Any questions?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
It doesn't seem like a pleasant thought to have someone like Laura Shepherd accompany you to your first mission.  
She may be a good agent but working with some who looks like they could actually take a whole country down isn't something that's on his bucket list.  
Not that he has a bucket list of course.  
But how bad can a person who is currently wearing a sweater with owls be?  
  
"Back to business, we're going to finish this episode and then I'll see what you can do and plan how to work after that. I can't really make a decision on your training since Stan is still the head of Orion but even he sometimes listens to me so we'll see.", Laura calmly explains before pressing play on the remote.  
She leans back in the couch, eyes fixated on the screen.  
  
To be absolutely honest, it is weird to sit there with the person you've been warned of and who will probably not hesitate a second before shooting you, while watching a TV show.  
Mitch isn't even sure what exactly they are watching since his knowledge on Sherlock Holmes is limited to knowing about the books and having even read one or two but a show?  
  
Laura keeps tapping on her phone half the time, facial expression unreadable.  
He doesn't know how he ended up here because he probably shouldn't be sitting there, next to his mentor.  
Their relationship should rely on a professional level and this seemed almost a tad to casual.  
  
Finger typing hastily, Laura tries to keep the E-mail she's writing sound like she isn't almost having a panic attack on the couch in the living room next to a new recruit.  
Because the information Irene just send her can't be true.  
But she does recognise the face on the pixelated picture of the security feed.  
It is him and the CIA needs Orion to put together a team to stop him.  
  
Blinking a second longer than usual, Laura calms her breath and bans the shakyness out of her voice as she speaks.  
"We might reschedule so get up and ready to show me your abilities. We meet here again in ten minutes, don't be late.", she says and disappears through the door.


End file.
